Angels Among Us
by BlondieCupcake
Summary: Bren, a teenage runaway, has the experience of her life when she meets a funny man in a bow tie and his little blue box. Little did she know her life was about to change.
1. On The Run

On The Run

I am alone, and on the run. It's been three months now since I left home with only a gym bag of my necessities and a bag of money I've been collecting since I was eight. I had to disguise myself so I was forced to cut and color my beautiful long blonde hair. Now it was just a black mess. I've been staying in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. There isn't any heat and I have to sleep on a small mat with a couple small blankets each night. It isn't much, but at the moment… its home.

Before this I was an honor student, top of my class, teacher's pet, and never once got in trouble in my life…That I could remember at least. My mom left us two years ago when I was fifteen. She didn't leave a note or anything… She just… left. My dad had been fighting with his depression ever since, and his "anti-depressant" is alcohol. He seemed to always be drunk, sleeping, or both. I had to make him his meals because he was too intoxicated to do it himself. It was like I was a teen mom, trying to balance school while taking care of my "child". The stress became too much so when I arrived home from school one day, and of course he was passed out on the couch, I packed up my stuff and left.

I was walking to the grocery store, hood down, and taking all the dark alleys I could to limit my being seen. All of the sudden, a soft whirring noise penetrated my ears. I turned to look down the street, wondering where it came from, but there was only a passing car and a few women leaving a clothing store. They were laughing giddily, as if someone had just told a funny joke. I sighed. If only my life was as carefree as theirs. She wondered what she herself would be doing now if her mom never left, and she had a perfect, ordinary family. The noise, steadily rising in volume, suddenly broke me from my stupor. I refocused my attention to the spot I had looked just a few moments earlier and saw something blue just appear to apparate out of thin air. As it began to solidify, it took the shape of a little blue police box from around the 1960's. My eyes widened as I became frozen in both fear, and utter fascination. What had I just seen? I must be hallucinating. Just then, the door to the police box began to open.


	2. The Garden

The Garden

A tall slender man with funny looking brown hair, a maroon tie, and a brown suit with the pant legs too short strutted out of the police box. Before he glanced at his surrounding, he stopped to adjust his bow tie. Then his eyes fell on me. "Hello" he said with a bright and cheery grin. "I'm the Doctor, well not a real doctor, that's just what people seem to call me for some odd reason. Weird people they are… Anyway, who are you?"

I stood frozen for a moment, as if I had forgotten my own name, and then replied "Bren, Bren Mathews."

"That's a weird name. Yes, a very weird name indeed. I really shouldn't be poking fun at your name when I'm called the Doctor. I mean, who has a name like that? It's just such n odd name. But enough about me, where are you headed?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk with strangers." I quickly turned and began walking away before he said,

"It's bigger on the inside you know."

I turned back, with a quirked brow. "Huh?"

"The Tardis, it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

I just stared at him, utterly clueless.

"The Blue box thingy". He said with a hand gesture and a nod of his head. "Take a look for yourself." He stood back so as to make me feel less uncomfortable.

He seemed like a benevolent man. I gave him a quizzical look and slowly edged closer. I pushed open the door and was completely astonished. The police box was about three feet by three feet on the outside, but on the inside it was the size of a living room with several corridors leading off in different directions. In the center of the room was a giant console that reached up towards the ceiling. I gasped as I took a step inside, and he followed.

"What is this thing?"

"This "thing" is one of the greatest inventions in all of space and time, because it literally travels through all of space and time." He laughed at himself before saying, "Nifty isn't it?"

I gave him a dubious look that said 'crazy'.

"You don't believe me do you? Then how about you let me show you?" He reached out his hand, grabbed a handle on the console, and thrust it down. The whole place began to shake and I stumbled, almost falling flat on my face. The room began to make the whirring noise again, but this time even louder. Then as soon as it had begun, it stopped and everything became quiet and still.

I slowly rose to my feet, attempting to regain my bearings. He was already waiting for me at the door, knob in hand. I apprehensively sauntered over to him and he opened the door.

It was the most beautiful place I have ever laid my eyes on. There was a stone path that wound through miles of bushes that reached to fifty feet or more. The bushes grew into winding shapes that looked similar to the designs of snowflakes. Stone angels sat beautifully throughout the garden. In the far horizon, mountains with snowy peaks stood. "This is the botanical gardens of Ortensia, the largest and most beautiful gardens in the entire universe."

"Universe? Wait are we actually on-"

"A different planet? Yes. We are billions and zillions of light-years away from Earth, but very close to Veron. Oh they make a mean cup of coffee."

"This is so pretty."

"Believe me now?"

I nodded my head and began to walk down the winding path.

* * *

About a half an hour into our walk, I began to notice something strange. "If this is the most famous garden in the entire universe, where is everyone? Shouldn't there be people her or something?"

He seemed to ponder this thought for a moment. All of the sudden, he stopped and seemed to grow deathly pale. "We need to get back to the Tardis now!" His normally joyful face was now filled with sheer terror and it frightened me.

He grabbed my arm and we started to run until the sound of movement, other than our own, alerted our ears. We stopped. I turned around and screamed.


	3. Blink

Blink

One of the stone angels was behind me, arms outstretched, claws extended, and sharp teeth bared. It stood frozen in the middle of its attack. "Stand back to back now! And whatever you do, don't blink!" he screamed. We linked arms and I began to slowly walk backwards, towards the Tardis, forever keeping my eyes on the angel. About five minutes later my eyes began to burn and water. I couldn't keep them open any longer and I blinked.

The one lone angel became twenty or more. I let out a small whimper. "What are they?" I cried.

"They are called weeping angels and they are perhaps the oldest and most dangerous creature in the entire universe. They possess a natural and unique defense system called quantum lock. This means that they can only move when no other living creature, including their own kind, is looking at them. This is what causes them to become stone. The weeping angels can move their victims back in time with a simple touch. They then consume the potential energy from the lives the victims would otherwise have led.

"Doctor, I'm scared. I would do anything to go back home." I began to cry.

Not knowing how to react to the crying girl he said, "Don't worry, we are almost there."

A sort while later I heard him ask, "Bren, where is home for you?"

"409 East Jefferson Avenue, Dartmouth, Massachusetts." I said with a sniffle "why do you ask?"

"You were alone and several cities away when I found you. Your hair looks like a mess and your clothes look raggedy, as so do you. None of that fits with who you are. What happened Bren?"

"….I ran away."

"Why?"

"My mother recently up and left and since then, my father has become really depressed and drowns himself in alcohol. I got extremely stressed and I just couldn't take another minute living there."

"Does he love you?"

"What?"

"Your dad, does he love you?"

"I guess…"

"How do you think he feels losing someone else, someone who he loves more than anything in the universe?" I stayed silent. "You need to go back. He is probably dying without you." He paused his speech before saying, "You don't realize what you have until it's gone." He said this last sentence as is his mind was somewhere else.

"Ok" I said in a small voice, "I will." Our walking had started to slow.

"Bren, I need you to be real brave and don't shut your eyes. Ok?"

With the terror I had felt earlier now returning, I asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Our situation has become a bit more precarious. The Tardis is surrounded by ten weeping angels, but as long as we keep our eyes on them we can sneak through and get inside the Tardis." I took a deep breath, preparing myself, and we began to walk again.

Just a few moments later I felt something hard touch my arm and I turned my head slightly, letting out a small scream. There were two of them on either side of me now as we edged closer and closer to the Tardis door. My legs were shaking, as if they were going to collapse at any moment. It was only a few steps more until we got close to the door, but each step felt like an eternity. He unlaced his left arm from mine and opened the door. We then ran inside, I still facing backwards, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Then the room began to shake as the weeping angels began pounding at the exterior walls of the Tardis. The Doctor ran to his console, clicked a few buttons, and then preceded to pull down the handle again. The room began its whirring nose and the pounding soon ceased.

When we exited the Tardis, we were on my street. I looked up at him, with a small smile, and said, "Good bye Doctor, and thanks for bringing me home."

He turned to me, with arms behind his back, a quirky smile on his face, and said, "You're welcome Bren." He looked at me a moment longer and then nodded to my house. I turned and headed up my driveway. I paused before reaching my door, took a deep breath, and opened the door.


End file.
